The Emotions Shown Red
by Thistleface
Summary: This is a challenge for SecretClan. If you want to join SecretClan, PM me and I can give you the link.


_**Hey everyone! This is my fifth challenge for SecretClan! :D Hope you like it!**_

_**Sweeflower: Read and Review!**_

The Emotions Shown Red

A dark grey she-cat with light grey dapples sat in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. Her eyes were a dark hazel, almost a dark grey, as she stared down at her brother. There were cries of pain as cats looked around at the ruined camp. Hailheart was unmoving underneath her gaze. She looked up at the darkening sky where dark clouds gather for a coming storm.

Sweetflower turned and bounded out of the camp and down to the lake. She skidded to a stop, the pebbles shifting under her paws. Near the water sat Sunshadow, a bright ginger tom with a black underbelly. She padded towards him, her eyes during a bright red. She felt compassion for the mighty tom burn deep within her.

"Sunshadow?" She mewed softly as she came up behind him. He looked over his shoulder, his gaze connecting with hers. "Are you okay?"

He shifted his position as she sat down next to him. "ThunderClan has lost so much," he mewed, rain beginning to fall from the sky. "Hailheart, Snowstar, Lilyfur." He trailed off as he said Lilyfur's name.

The striking tabby she-cat was his mother and she was killed in the battle with ShadowClan. Sweetflower gently laid her tail over his shoulders. "It'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

Sweetflower jerked awake in her nest, her pounding heart starting to calm. She shook her head, trying to cast away the memory. Looking around the den, she remembered there being so much room and so few warriors to take up the space. Now that ThunderClan was strong again, the Warrior's den was full again. Sweetflower heard soft snoring beside her and looked to see her sister, Nightsong, still fast asleep. Standing and stretching, she crossed the den, careful not to step on any tails spilling out of a nest, and pushed her way into the clearing.

She lifted her muzzle towards the sky and drew in all the scents flying around her in the soft Greenleaf breeze. She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground, pawing at it, enjoying the sensation of solid ground beneath her paws. Crossing the hollow, she bounded up the fallen rocks to Highledge and stood outside of her leader's den.

She called for him. "Come in, Sweetflower," he mewed, his purr sounding as deep as ever. Her eyes were her normal green, but they turned red as she entered the dimly lit den. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sunstar," Sweetflower purred. "Am I not allowed to spend time with my best friend?"

As her eyes adjusted, the she-cat saw Sunstar shake his head. "Only you, Sweeflower," he chuckled.

"W-what about me?" Sweetflower stammered, faking hurt.

"You're special," Sunstar mewed. "A different cat. Not like any other."

Sweetflower shrugged. ". Anyway, would you like to come hunting?"

Sunstar turned. "Sure."

With that, the two cats exited the den, bounded down the fallen rocks, and exited the camp. Sweetflower bounded ahead, stirring up leaves that covered the forest in ThunderClan territory. She wanted to try the Abandoned Two-leg nest to see if they would have a successful hunt there. When they arrived, they came to a stop at the edge of the clearing. Only then did they hear something romping through the undergrowth and a strange squeal.

With her pelt bristling, Sweetflower turned and peered through the trees only to whip around when Sunstar let out a howl. She turned to see him being carried away by a two-leg kit.

"Sunstar!" Sweetflower gasped. She darted after the two-leg kit, clawing at its legs. The kit ran faster and soon, Sweetflower's lungs were burning, crying out for air. She felt her heart break in two as Sunstar was carried farther away from here. "No!"

"I'll come back for you, Sweetflower," she heard him shout.

Tears threatened to spill down Sweetflower's cheeks and her eyes turn a dark grey. "No." She slumped to the grown, squeezing her eyes shut. "NO!" She threw her head back and leg out a heartbroken yowl. "No," she cried. Her shoulders shook with sobs as she lay on the forest floor. "Sunstar," she wailed.

* * *

The next morning, Sweetflower woke under the trees with the morning sun dappling her pelt. Her heart ached and her muscles screamed as she stood up. She looked into the trees where she last saw the two-leg kit carrying Sunstar. Feeling rage burning inside her, her eyes turned a bright green- their original color. She whipped around and raced back to camp.

Bursting through the Thorn Barrier, she skidded to a stop in the clearing. "Sunstar's been taken!" She yowled, rousing her Clanmates.

Iceheart, the Clan's deputy, appeared from the Warrior's den with the other warrior's following. Apprentices streamed from the apprentices den and the two queens came out of the nursery. Their kits tumbled out after them, but were quickly ushered back in.

"What do you mean Sunstar's been taken?" Iceheart mewed.

"He's been taken by a two-leg kit," Sweetflower growled. "We have to save him."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned and raced out of camp, hoping to catch a scent trail to follow.

* * *

Sweeflower and her Clanmates emerged on the edge of a Two-leg Place. Sweetflower opened her mouth and breathed in, drawing the air over her scent glands. She perked her ears and her heart lifted when she caught a strong scent of Sunstar still lingering in the air.

"This way," she whispered, taking off. Her Clanmates followed and soon, they came across a small Two-leg nest. "Sunstar!"

A few unhappy hisses came from her Clanmates. "What are you doing?" Nightsong hissed.

"Calling for my only love," Sweetflower snarled. "Sunstar!"

A bright ginger face appeared in one of the front holes. "It's him!" Iceheart gasped.

"How do we get him out?" Kinkpaw asked.

Sweetflower's heart dropped as she tossed the apprentice's question in her mind. She stood up from her crouched position and walked around the corner of the nest. She spotted an opening in the side and trotted towards it. There was a wall type thing in the opening with a flap near the bottom. She stuck a paw on it and felt it give way before sticking her head into it.

"Sunstar?" She mewed quietly. She heard a light thump before Sunstar appeared. "Oh thank StarClan! You're okay!"

"Yes," Sunstar mewed, moving quickly towards her. She could hear him purring from foxtails away. "I've missed you."

She moved as he darted through the flap to stand in front of her. She stepped forward and rubbed her cheek along his jaw.

"I've missed you, too." She purred. Her eyes turned a deep shade of red as Sunstar gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Sunstar."

The tom moved away, looking taken aback, but his eyes softened. "I love you, too." He moved towards her, entwining his tail with hers. "Sweetflower, will you be my mate?"

Sweetflower gasped. "Yes! Great StarClan, yes!"

_**So? What did you all think? Review! :D**_


End file.
